BVE Trainsim
BVE Trainsim (originally Boso View Express) is a Japanese three-dimensional computer-based train simulator. It is notable for focusing on providing an accurate driving experience as viewed from inside the cab, rather than creating a network of other trains —other trains passed along the route are only displayed as stationary objects. BVE Trainsim was designed and developed by Takashi "Mackoy" Kojima starting in 1996 with the original program name coming from the Japanese 255 series multiple unit trains found in routes in Japan. Although the internal working of the BVE Trainsim program itself cannot be modified, additional routes and train cab views can be added via a number of text-based configuration files. Route builders have produced over 300 additional routes for the program, along with matching cab environments. Routes built by independent developers simulate rail activity in Asia, North America, South America, and Europe. BVE Trainsim 1 BVE Trainsim 1 was released in 1996 as an Alpha version under the name Boso View Express and 1999 as a Beta Version. This version, the first version of BVE to be produced, had an interface that was similar to BVE Trainsim 2, but did not have a logo. Instead, the official symbol of BVE up until the release of BVE 2 in 2001 featured the words: 暴走 VIEW EXPRESS. BVE Trainsim 2 The first stable version released in 2001. BVE Trainsim 2 featured ATS and ATC. The latest version of BVE 2 is ver. 2.6.3 which was released on 27 March 2004. BVE Trainsim 3 Unreleased and later cancelled, BVE Trainsim 3 was originally started in 2003 as an improvement over BVE Trainsim 2, but was eventually stopped due to problems encountered with development of the aforementioned program. BVE Trainsim 4 BVE Trainsim 4, released in 2005, added support for plugins to simulate train safety systems other than ATS and ATC. Because of the cancellation of version three, this was the first follow-on stable version since version two. It also has better graphics than BVE 2 with the latter being a major update. The latest version of BVE 4 is ver. 4.2.1947.25355 which was released on 1 May 2005. The Singapore Transport Museum used BVE Trainsim 4 to provide a simulation platform, within a mock-up MRT train of the C151, before later porting to openBVE in 2010. BVE Trainsim 5 BVE Trainsim 5 was officially released on 5 September 2011 as the successor to BVE 4. In July 2008, the developer had stated that he was rewriting BVE Trainsim from scratch because the previously released versions (BVE 2 and BVE 4) do not work with DirectX 9, and that the new version would support Windows Vista and Windows 7. The first BVE 5 version (ver. 5.0.4265.3690) features a new format for storing train routes and route dependencies and a redesigned interface including a distance to next station indicator and a passenger comfort indicator, whereas the latest version (ver. 5.2.4523.37820) was released on 20 May 2012 and improves on versions 5.0 and 5.1 by including an indicator showing the number of passengers, adding simulation of trains shaking from side to side when passengers embark and disembark, and other improvements. The BVE 5 download page also includes a route converter which can convert BVE 4 routes into a format recognised by BVE 5. openBVE openBVE is an independently developed open-source train simulator. Although the name and logo were originally based on BVE Trainsim, openBVE is free and open-source software developed and written from scratch. It features support for train exteriors, animated 3D cab environments and animated scenery. Internally, openBVE makes use of OpenGL for rendering, as well as OpenAL for three-dimensional positional audio. The program is noted for its cab ambiance and realism. It is currently distributed in the public domain, along with full C# and C source code. The openBVE was subsequently rolled out to East West Line, North South Line, North East Line, Circle Line, Downtown Line and various MRT lines, which is ported to the cloud-based directory, together with Valley Country lines since 2009. The Valley Country had so far, done mostly all of them by December 2013. Currently, works are undergoing for the Class 890A trains in Singapore, together with the Joo Koon - Tuas Plaza section of the Tuas West Extension, which were currently undergoing works since 19 November 2017. Further reading * }} * BVE Wiki External links * * openBVE Category:Train simulation video games Category:Windows-only freeware games Category:Beta software